


Resonating Spirits

by Gravitational_Rice, WolfBird2627



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idk but the spirits are dead, Minor character death??, Murder, Muse is briefly mentioned occasionally, They are not idols!, mmm. Violence., yes the spirits are OCs deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBird2627/pseuds/WolfBird2627
Summary: When tales you thought were fake are true, what do you do? When Yoshiko moved away, Hanamaru Kunikida was pretty sure her life would be bland and normal. That was, of course, before she stumbled upon a pretty peculiar stick in the forest. Now with the future of the world in her and 8 other Meisters' hands, one bad choice could make you lose yourself.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia, Kurosawa Ruby/Matsuura Kanan, OC/OC, Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 10





	1. Memories of Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @GravityRice for ResoSpirit updates and artworks! Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fateful day, Hanamaru’s life changed forever.  
> And one eventful day changed her life for the better.

_“Yoshiko-chan!! Wait up, zura!”_

_“Come on Zuramaru hurry up or my mom will get mad!”_

Those were the best days of my childhood, playing in the park and going to Yoshiko-chan’s house until my grandma came to pick me up. There was never a change in our schedule, until the week before Yoshiko moved to Numazu. 

_“Zuramaru! look at this cool feather I found!”_

_“That’s so cool, zura!”_

_“Let’s go over to the slide, Zuramaru!”_

It was there that Yoshiko-chan told me she was moving away, but she told me that one day she would come back, once again playing into her angel (or was it a fallen angel?) persona.

_“Yoshiko-chan, do you really have to go, zura?”_

I remember saying this with tears in my eyes the day before she left. 

_“Don’t worry Zuramaru, I’ll be back, I promise.”_

  
  


A month passed and I found myself back at the park after Yoshiko-chan left. But something told me to walk into the little woods right behind, and I did. I found a small clearing with a few fallen trees and broken sticks. And that was where my life changed. I picked up a peculiar looking stick, with a curved bottom end, a small spike coming out of it, and a hooked top end. I used it as a walking stick walking back from the woods, but something was still off. And then, In the middle of the empty park due to how late it was, I met her. _“W-who are you, zura?”_

_“I don’t know, but I do know that you can name me!”_

A small light blue floating person? At the time I wasn’t very good with names, so I just named her after the first color I saw, blue. 

_“I’ll call you Blu, zura!”_

_“Blu? That’s a great name! I’m Blu!”_

After we talked for that small moment of time, I noticed that the sun was almost down. This caused me to start panicking, wondering where my grandma and my mom were, and why they hadn’t called me over. It turns out I was too far away to hear them, and they scolded me for not listening. Nonetheless I was glad to make a new friend.

My mom always thought Blu was just an imaginary friend, and played along. I also thought nothing of the peculiar stick, but I kept it. And it all led to today. I was simply studying for some upcoming quizzes, and suddenly I heard a loud crash. I rushed out to see what caused the crash, and saw someone running. They had long, gorgeously dark hair, and shining emerald eyes. They were carrying a scythe and it looked like they were saying something. Suddenly, I looked up, and I saw a monster with devilish horns and large claws. It looked like a demon, but larger. The person jumped up, and they went in to attack.

**________* * *________**

I was merely doing some studying in an empty classroom for my upcoming quizzes, when the monsters my mother always warned me about,the neo-demons, started a new attack. 

_“Heaven’s Gate, they’ve started their attack.”_

_“My Meister, shall we fight back?”_

_“Of course, Gate, what else are we going to do?”_

_“Well then, as you wish, my Meister.”_

_“The Meister of the Heavens, reporting for action!”_

I never thought that the neo-demons would begin their attack so early. What is their motive? What do they want from us humans? I guess those questions will be answered after I beat this one down. Running over to the neo-demon, scythe in hand, I prepared my attack.

“Prepare to die, neo-demon!”

**________* * *________**

_“Take this! Starlight Swing!”_

As the woman attacked, I couldn’t help but watch her. Her moves were so elegantly executed, I couldn’t pull my eyes away. But then, something bad happened. The monster swung at the woman, slashing open her legs and then hitting her hard into the ground with an audible crunch. I felt terrified. But something in me clicked, and before I knew it, I was running out to help this stranger.

“Oh my gods, are you okay!?”

“Nghh, I’m fine- wait. Who are you and what are you doing here? It’s dangerous here.”

“Do you need me to call anyone, zura? Ah shoot!”

“Zura? Well whatever, call your mother for all I care.”

“Okay!”

With that I called my mom, telling her to bring me my stick. Why did I feel compelled to ask for my stick? What good would a stick do? 

**________* * *________**

Why would Hanamaru call me and tell me to bring her that stick she’s had in the closet for years? She sounded panicked though, maybe she has a reason for wanting it? 

“Well I guess it’s just you and me, stick.” I muttered while grabbing the stick out of the closet. That’s when it hit me, hard. This isn’t some ordinary stick. This is that same stick I threw away all those years back in fear of what could happen to Hanamaru if she continued the Meister line.

“My Mistress, it’s been years.”

“Nightmare!? I thought I released you when I threw this stupid stick away!”

“My duty is to help you, my Mistress.”

“Well then do your damn job and get me to my daughter, I need to make a call.”

“As you wish.”

I couldn’t believe it. Does this mean that the little “Blu” that Hanamaru talked about was in fact a spirit and not an imaginary friend? I need to talk to Mrs. Kurosawa about this.

**________* * *________**

“Mom you’re here! Toss me the stick please!”

“Fine, but after this we’re gonna have to talk.”

“Huh?”

Does mom want to talk to me about the stick?

“Wait a second… mom what is THAT!?”

“This is my spirit, Nightmare.”

“Pleased to meet you, young mistress.”

“H-heya, zura. But that isn’t important right now! Blu come on out!”

“Hana-chan!! What’s up?”

“I need you to check this girl’s vitals please!”

“On it! It looks like she’s bleeding out slowly, she might die in 4 hours.”

“Hah? Like hell I would die that fast.”

“What’s your name, zura?”

“Hm? Oh, my name is Dia. But it’s Kurosawa to you.”

“I‘mma just call you dying Dia.”

While we were checking up on Dia, the monster suddenly advanced, and my mom snatched the stick from my hand. 

“Ugh I haven’t had to say this stupid line in forever. The true nightmare starts when you’re dead! The spirit Meister reporting for duty!”

As suddenly as she took it away from me, she transformed. Her normal house clothes were gone and in the place of them was a nice suit with a weird looking top hat. Just then another person ran over and took Dia’s scythe. 

“Rich Bitch! We have a neo-demon on our hands!”

“Okay Meister! Let’s kill the hoe!”

Just as suddenly as the woman appeared she transformed, just like my mom. Her outfit consisted of a short dress with a fancy top and a small jacket on top of it.

“Kurosawa.”

“Kunikida.”

“Let’s kill this neo-demon before things get out of hand, Kunikida.”

“I’m right behind you, Kurosawa.”

Fighting alongside Mrs. Kurosawa again was something I never imagined would happen. Not since I threw away the Meisterhood and settled down. But then again, maybe the universe brought the stick back to me for a reason.

**________* * *________**

Watching as my mom and the other woman fought the monster was so enchanting. But then yet another horrible thing happened. It felt as if time itself slowed down. The monster slashed at my mother the same way it did with Dia, except this time it got my mom in her arms and slammed her into the ground with another audible crunch.

“M-MOM!!”

I was on autopilot, all I wanted was for my mom to be okay. But she didn’t look like it. There was blood everywhere, and what I’m pretty sure was a bone sticking out. I shakily took the stick out of her hands and then she spoke to me.

“The way to transform… feel it in your heart… the need to protect the ones you love…”

“You got it mom.”

I looked over to the monster and tried to channel the feelings I needed.

“Protect those you love and try not to lose yourself.”

It went by just as quick as the last two transformations I witnessed but it felt like forever. As I donned the new outfit I realized, I have no idea what the hell i'm doing

“Uhh Blu? How do I use this, zura?”

“Uhmm, I saw your mom use this move from a roster of 12 different moves! Say it now, Hana-chan!”

“Ah, uhm, 12 Gold Saints! The Virgo saint! Shaka Break!”

Doing as Blu told me, I recited the move and took position, apparently focusing my power into one spot by simply closing my eyes. I heard as the monster was approaching me, but I didn’t move. I heard as the woman mom was fighting with yelled at me, yet I didn’t move. As the monster was about to strike me down, I opened my eyes, feeling a rush of power as the stick suddenly turned into a sword, and ran. The monster let out a horrid screech as I cut it into pieces, its dark blood spurting out everywhere. As the thing dissolved, I looked back to the object in my hand. It was back in its stick form. 

“What the heck did I just do?”

“Kid, it looks like you’re a Meister, just like your mother, me, and my daughter here.”

I looked past the woman and saw that Dia and mom were perfectly ok, as if they were healed with magic

“Who are you?”

“I am Dia’s mother.”

“What’s a Meister, zura?”

“Well,” Dia’s mom sighed, “This is going to be a long story.”

**CHAPTER ONE, FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one year to ResoSpirit!! Now this is truly my first ever fanfiction that I let the public see, so any and all constructional criticism is appreciated! If you find any spelling mistakes, be sure to let me know please!!


	2. Rainy Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of that fated day, Hanamaru has been going to the Kurosawa manor for meister training, and today wasn’t supposed any different.

“The story of meisters goes back to almost the beginning of time. People were born with these special powers and were worshipped like gods sometimes. Many family lines, such as the Kurosawa family were a birth line of meisters. Almost always a Kurosawa child would be born with the Heavens Meister powers. There were 8 main meisters of them all, although some stories include a 9th, but most stories say it was always 8. The 8 main meisters are always the Heavens Meister, the Hell Meister, the Overworld Meister, the Spirit Meister, the Weather Meister, the Phoenix Meister, the 7 Seas Meister, and the Earth Meister.

After the 8 main meisters, there were many minor meisters that would come and go, such as bug meisters, fish meisters, stick meisters, and many more. Many small family lines would also come and go with these minor meister roles. Once, though, the Earth Meisterline almost died out as their only heir almost died in battle. In fear that other meisterlines could also die in battle, the Heavens Meister of that time used their power to connect the 8 main meister powers to objects that could transform at the meister’s will. With the main meisterlines protected, the meisters got careless, and the Hell Meisterline’s original family line died out, leaving the Hell Meister’s elder spirits to watch and choose a new meister for the Hell Meisterline. Soon after, the original family lines of the Earth, Phoenix, Weather, and even the Spirit Meister died out. After almost all of the original family lines died out, there was a series of random people chosen by the meister weapons in order to become the meister weapon family lines, and although there was one that was chosen that seemed promising, they became corrupt and were killed by the Heavens Meister, in fear of losing that main meisterline. Soon after, the Spirit Meisterline had found a new family line to reside in, but to this day, the other meisterlines are still unclaimed by a family line.”

**________* * *________**

“Well then, that was a lot of information to take in, zura.”

“Couldn’t agree more, Hana-chan.”

With the start of a new day, that meant another day of going over to not-so-dying-anymore Dia’s house and doing a sort of training program on the weekends. Granted Hanamaru wasn’t that physically fit, so they had to start everyday with running, and neither party liked that part, especially with the hot Uchiura sun blazing down on them. As Hanamaru approached the Kurosawa manor, she could only feel her heart start racing.

_“Is it from getting to see Dia-san or the anticipation of that accursed run, zura?”_ Hanamaru thought to herself as she walked up to the door to knock and wait. Well she wasn’t expecting a redhead to open the door, at all.

“ AHH! Who are you!?”

“PIGI!! W-who are y-you??”

“Ruby, who’s at the door?”

From inside the manor, Hanamaru could hear Dia’s sweet, yet stern voice calling for the redhead, who she assumed was named Ruby.

“Sis, there’s a weird brown haired girl outside!!” Ruby yelled to Dia, looking like she was going to cry at any second.

“Oh Ruby,” Dia chuckled, “That’s Hanamaru-san. Let her in for me please, I have to go and get our lesson materials for the day ready.”

_“EHHHH??? DIA-SAN CALLED ME HANAMARU-SAN?? BUT JUST LAST WEEK SHE WAS ADDRESSING ME AS KUNIKIDA-SAN?”_ Hanamaru thought to herself, still standing outside of the manor.

“U-uhm, Sis said that you could come in, yknow.” Ruby squeaked at the shorter girl, trying to get her to respond.

“O-oh...Sorry for keeping you waiting...Ruby, that was your name, right?”

“Yep that’s me!” Ruby giggled, “I’m Ruby Kurosawa! Nice to meet you, Hanamaru…… uhm…”

“Kunikida.”

“Y-yeah! Nice to meet you Kunikida-san!”

**________* * *________**

As Hanamaru made her way over to Dia’s room, she wondered why the older girl hadn’t made them go and run yet.

 _“Maybe she just forgot to change and went to change, zura. Or maybe she had to grab a towel. Or maybe she just forgot?”_ Deep in thought, Hanamaru forgot where she was and bumped right into Dia, making her drop a binder and some papers.

“Ah shoot! My papers!”

“Ah! Sorry Dia-san! I wasn’t payin’ attention, and I bumped right into ya!”

“Oh, it’s okay Hanamaru-san, just watch where you’re going next time and help me pick up these papers, alright?”

“A-alright!”

**________* * *________**

After picking up the papers, Dia, with Hanamaru in tow, returned to her room to start on the lesson her mother planned out for the both of them.

“Alright, are you ready to start the lesson now?” Dia asked, patiently waiting for the younger girl's answer. What could Dia expect from her? She was only 12, after all.

“Are we not going to run today, Dia-san?” Hanamaru questioned.

“Did you not see the weather report for today? It’s going to rain today, so mother prepared an indoors lesson for us today!” Dia replied.

“Oh…”

“Well, then, let’s start the lesson, shall we?”

**________* * *________**

With the lesson over, Hanamaru packs her things, and gets ready to leave, except she wasn’t expecting it to be pouring outside.

“Well shoot. How am I supposed to get home now, zura?”

With the new predicament, Hanamaru trudges back to Dia’s room to tell the older girl that she can't get back home in the weather without a car.

“Dia-san is it okay if I stay over tonight? It’s pouring and I can’t walk home in that weather…”

“Of course you can! I'll go and get the bath ready okay? If you need a pair of clothes, I’ll let you borrow some of mine.”and with that, the raven-haired girl took off, leaving Hanamaru to wonder why the gods decided to make this happen to her.

**________* * *________**

After making sure the brunette was comfortable in the Kurosawa household, and after bathing herself, Dia headed off to her room, where Hanamaru made herself a little too comfortable, and fell asleep in Dia’s bed. Dia didn’t mind though, she was happy to spend time with Hanamaru no matter what.

“Looks like someone was sleepy, huh Hanamaru-san?” Dia said to herself, not expecting a reply from the sleeping girl. As Dia made herself comfortable she found herself cuddling the younger, warmer, angel of a girl. 

“Goodnight, Maru-chan.”

**CHAPTER TWO, FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!!! Now this is obviously super DiaMaru indulgent (for myself.) and you guys can have it. As a treat. A normal training day will be scheduled for..... next chapter!


	3. Sunny Day Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice sunny day in Uchiura. A perfect day for training.

Another day, another training session. As Dia woke up for the day, she quickly detangled herself from a sleeping Hanamaru and went to go get changed for the training, luckily it had stopped raining at night, and the sun had quickly dried the path they normally take. As Dia came back over to wake Hanamaru, she saw that the younger girl had already awoken, and that she was holding onto Dia’s blanket like there was no tomorrow.

“Hanamaru-san?”

“Mornin, zura. Why’d you leave me alone? I got cold.”

“A-ah, sorry Hanamaru-san, but we have training today, so I went to get dressed. It’s not raining anymore.”

“...I’m going back to bed, zura.”

“No you’re not.”

After the gruesome run, as Hanamaru put it, The two young meisters had gone back to the Kurosawa manor, ready for the next part of the training. What exactly had Mrs.Kurosawa planned for them today? As they exited the manor, they were surprised-attacked by none other than Rich Bitch.

“Heaven’s Gate! Solar Flare Shield!”

“Yes, my meister!”

“Uhm, Blu? Think you could help me out?”

“Oki-doki Hana-chan! Blu Shield!”

“Really Blu?”

“If it works, it works, Hana-chan!” the young spirit spat back at her meister.

As the two were fighting the stronger spirit, Mrs.Kurosawa prepared her attack.

“Rich Bitch! Seraphim Solar Beam!” Mrs.Kurosawa called out, as Rich Bitch obeyed her command and sent the powerful beam right at Dia, set to hit her as she had let her guard down, but before it was even halfway there, the young Kurosawa noticed it and changed her plan.

“Gah! Gate, Limit Break!”

“Yes, Meister!”

As soon as the command left her mouth, the spirit’s armor changed, along with Dia’s scythe, which now sports a full moon emblem instead of the usual crescent moon and star.

“You’re done for now Rich Bitch! Gate, Midnight Moon reflection!”

The spirit did as it was told, and created a surface which reflected the beam right back to its owner, knocking the spirit off guard long enough for Hanamaru to run forward and attack the older Kurosawa who attacked them.

“12 Gold Saints! The Virgo Saint! Shaka Break!” the brunette yelled out halfway over to her target.

As the older woman was still a bit dazed and trying to call for her spirit she didn’t notice Hanamaru until it was too late. The younger had pushed her right into the dirt, signifying that she had lost and that the young meisters had won.

“Not bad, young Kunikida. Perhaps you’ll one day be even stronger than your mother.”

“Tee-hee, thanks, zura!”

“And Dia, was that a new move? I need to learn more about it!”

“Yes it was, mother. I’ll tell you about it later, though, I’m starving.”

Precisely after Dia proclaimed that she was hungry, the three women heard a stomach growl.

“A-ah! sorry, zura!” The youngest of the three yelled out, face turning redder than a tomato.

**________* * *________**

As the three women headed in for food, they were greeted by the youngest Kurosawa, who had heard all the commotion outside and wanted to see what was going on.

“Aw, did I miss it?”

“Yes you did Ruby, You should’ve seen how fast Hanamaru-san ran towards mother! In my 5 months of knowing her, I’ve never seen her run that fast!” the older sister exclaimed, praising Hanamaru while telling Ruby everything that she missed.

“Aw man! I really did miss out! By the way, is anyone hungry? I was about to get a snack, but if you guys are going to eat then I will too!”

“Of course we’re hungry, sweetie. Let me get started on the food before young Kunikida over there eats your sister.” Mrs. Kurosawa happily relied to her youngest daughter. Both Ruby and Dia laughed at the reply, although Hanamaru felt a little offended, she would never eat Dia!

After a good hour of waiting, everyone was finally settled at the table ready to eat, and the food was ready to be eaten, and after everyone was stuffed, Hanamaru decided to check the time.

“Oh shoot! 4 already?!? I told grandma I would be home by 3:30!”

“Uh oh, I can drive you home if you want, young Kunikida.”

“Please do!” Hanamaru yelled as she ran to pack her things and get ready to go home. As she came running back she bid farewell to Dia and Ruby, and ran over to Mrs.Kurosawa’s car to get home.

**________* * *________**

“Thanks for driving me home, zura! Have a safe trip back!” Hanamaru exclaimed as she waved Mrs.Kurosawa off.

“There you are, my sweet granddaughter! You’re late!” an old woman, even shorter than Hanamaru yelled while coming over to greet the young girl.

“Grandma! Sorry for getting home later than expected, training ran over a bit and I ate over there.”

“Great! We don’t have to feed you. Now get to your mother before she gets tired of waiting!”

As Hanamaru approached her mother’s room, she could only wonder what the lesson her mother was going to teach her was going to be.

“Mom? I’m here, zura.”

“Maru, sweetheart, what moves did you use during your training today?” Hanamaru’s mom asked, hoping she didn’t say the Shaka Break.

“Uh, Blu’s shield and the Shaka Break.”

“The Shaka Break again, my child? It’s practically predictable now!”

“Well I don’t know any other moves, mom!” Hanamaru exclaimed.

“Well then I just have to teach you the other 11 Gold Saint moves! Let’s go outside so I can teach you!” Mrs.Kunikida exclaimed, although happier than the now grumbling Hanamaru.

**________* * *________**

“The 12 Gold Saints is a moveset that consists of 12 moves based on 12 zodiacs and their respective saint. While the Spirit Meister can successfully use the Libra, Virgo, Aries, and Taurus Saint moves on their own, the other 8 are very weak if not used with another meister. The first one, the Aries Saint, is the Mu Mind Break. It grants the meister telekinesis, although the meister is in a very vulnerable position while using it, as it requires %100 concentration. It’s recommended to use this move only when you are certain that the other 7 meisters can protect you. The second is the Taurus Saint, Aldebaran’s rage. It puts the meister into a fit of pure rage, signified by the bullhorns which grow on the meister’s head while using this form. It’s recommended to use this form when there’s at least 2 other meisters that can protect you after the rage wears off and you are left in a vulnerable state. 

The third is the Gemini Saint, Twin Tortue. This move has never been used at its full potential, as none of the other 7 meisters are matched with the move. All we have seen of the move is that it is able to send small objects to “another dimension”. The fourth move, the Cancer Saint, is Deathmask’s Personal Hell. This move is combined with the Hell Meister, to create a terrifying hell for whoever is caught in the move, rendering them unable to fight until the move is finished with “Hell’s fists”, which is unleashed by the Hell Meister. 

The fifth move, the Leo Saint, Aiolia’s thunder, is combined with the Weather Meister in order to trap the enemy under a thundercloud, constantly moving around and striking them with lightning. The sixth move, the Virgo Saint, is the Shaka Break. The meister closes their eyes and channels their power. When the meister opens their eyes, all the power is unleashed at once in a super burst. 

The seventh of the moves, the Libra Saint, is the Dohko Drive. This move allows the meister to dual wield very powerful weapons, but only for a limited time of 2 minutes. The weapons are 2 swords, 2 shields, 2 tridents, 2 tonfas, 2 nunchucks, and 2 three-sectioned staffs. The eighth of the moves, the Scorpio Saint, is Milo’s Poisonous Sting. This move is combined with the Phoenix Meister to quicken the attack immensely and complete the scorpion constellation on the enemy to cause unbearable pain. 

The ninth move, the sagittarius Saint, is Aiolos’ Wish. This move is combined with the Overworld Meister to send a undeflectable golden arrow at the enemy. Once the arrow pierces its target, it disintegrates and is blown away by wind, spelling out “wish”. The tenth move, the Capricorn Saint, is Shura’s blade. This move is combined with the Heavens Meister to form a deadly blade that can cut through even the toughest of metals. While this move may be one of the strongest out of the twelve, both meisters participating must have good intentions, or the blade will not form. 

The eleventh of the moves, the Aquarius Saint, is Camus’s Mighty River. This move is combined with the 7 Seas Meister to form a rushing river that captures enemies and sends them under the river’s strong water, leaving them defenseless and open to attacks from the 7 Seas Meister. The twelfth and last move, the Pisces Saint, is Aphrodite’s Rose Garden. This move is combined with the Earth Meister and is used to make a rose garden almost anywhere in the world. The roses are poisonous, and getting pricked by one of the roses’ thorns could very well spell the end of your life.”

**________* * *________**

Hanamaru went to bed with a headache that night, caused by a sudden surge of information in the poor girl’s head.

**CHAPTER THREE, FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter. Next chapter will be a time skip of 3 years so look out for that!


	4. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school can be pretty tough to adjust to, right?

Riko was sure that her new school would be boring. After all, Uchiura was a small town. What was her mother thinking, moving to a place like this? The first day Riko moved here, her mother took her to Numazu to do some shopping and Riko picked up a nice looking pocket watch. _There’s no harm to knowing what time it is._

As Riko walked into her new school, she was pretty scared, after all she didn’t know anyone at all. She walked by a first year, who looked pretty lost. She then walked by a third year who seemed to be looking for someone. And then that third year stopped her. 

“Hey I know this is pretty sudden, but have you seen Ruby? She’s about this tall, emerald eyes, ruby red hair?” the blue haired third year spoke, obviously worried for her friend.

“Ah, I think so. I just walked by a first year who matches your description. I came from that way.” Riko replied, pointing back to the way she came from.

“Gotcha, thanks! By the way, I’m Kanan, if ya need any help, I’ll be happy to show you around!” Kanan spoke with a big smile, then turned and went to look for her friend. 

As Riko walked down to the council room to get her schedule, she suddenly heard a very loud yell of frustration. And so, Riko walks over to the source of noise, she finds out it came from none other than her destination.

“Hanamaru-san! Did you happen to see where I set down a schedule? The student who needs it should be here anytime soon!”

“Maybe if you kept everything organized from A to Z instead of Z to A you wouldn’t have this problem, zura.”

“Well excuse me, miss right hand woman.”

“Ok then miss I have to uphold family traditions.”

“Fine then, temple girl.”

And then, Riko walked in.

“Am I interrupting something? I’m here to get my schedule.”

“Fu...rick.”

“Sorry ma'am but you’re going to have to wait a little longer. Madam president here lost it in her Z to A paperwork, zu- I mean she uh, lost it haha.”

“O-oh…I see.”

And so, Riko waits and soon enough, the president and her friend find her schedule and hand it to her.

“Sorry for the delay, Sakurauchi-san. Hanamaru-san here likes to bully me on my organization while struggling to find anything herself.”

“Don’t throw me under the bus like that, Dia-san!”

“A-ah, I guess I should get going before I’m late to class.”

“Shi..oot, yes, you really should get going.

And Riko takes off to get to class.

  
  


As Riko sits down in an empty seat, she sees two girls approaching her, one with orange hair and the other with silver hair. Riko tried to sink down into the seat with no success, the two girls already were at her desk.

“HI!!” the orange haired one yelled without a care in the world.

“H-Hi…” Riko replied, wanting to die.

“Heya,” the other girl called out, “Sorry about Chika, it’s been a while since we’ve seen a new face around. By the way, I’m You Watanabe, but you can call me You!”

“I accept your apology, You-san.”

Riko is making friends.

**________* * *________**

Riko thought that her day would be ordinary, aside from making a few friends. But when she got home and went into her room, she saw that something was quite off about her pocket watch. As she picked it up and looked at it closer to see what felt off, a ghost of a tiger suddenly appeared.

“AHHHHH!”

“Ah, so you must be my meister.”

Riko keeps screaming.

“Please stop screaming. Do you have a name for me?”

“Uh I don’t know, uh… Fortissimo?”

“Great. Then I am Fortissimo, your spirit helper. You must be the new Earth Meister, correct?”

“Does it look like I want to control dirt?”

“Maybe.”

“First of all, I hate dirt. Secondly, what the everloving fuck is a meister?”

Fortissimo sighs, “A meister is a powerful person granted powers to protect the world.”

“Wow! That’s something I’m **DEFINITELY** not,” Riko sighs out, just wanting to go to bed.

“Wow, maybe you should have more confidence. That’s very sad of you to think you aren’t worthy of the meisterhood, especially when you were chosen by fate. In fact, have you met any other meisters? I feel the energy residue of two meisters on you.”

“The only two people I hung out with today were Chika-san and You-san, I don’t think they’re meisters.”

“You should ask. You never know.”

“Fine. I’ll ask tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my meister.”

Riko went to bed with a lot of questions.

Riko woke up to her alarm blaring and her mom yelling. She quickly got up, got changed, ate breakfast, and headed off to school. But when she exited her house, she saw Chika leaving the other house, the one right next door.

“Geat, Chika’s my neighbor,” Riko mumbled as the orange haired girl raced over to Riko.

“Good good good Morning Riko-chan!!” Chika yelled at the top of her lungs, then noticed Riko carrying something. 

“Oooh, what’s that? It looks kinda shiny. Is it a coin?”

“That is my pocket watch. Don’t touch it.” Riko spat back at Chika, not wanting to deal with her this early in the morning.

“Ok! It’s a really pretty pocket watch though!”

“Ah, thanks.”

The walk to school was silent until they got to the school grounds.

“Sakurauchi-san, Takami-san, there you two are! Come with me to the council room immediately.”

“E-eh? Kurosawa-san?” Riko was very confused. Why was Kurosawa-san calling her and Chika to her office? As they walked down the halls, no one even seemed to notice them. Once they got to the council room, Kurosawa-san closed and locked the door. Inside of the room was her, Kunikida-san, You-san, Chika-san, Kanan-san, and two other first-years, one she recognized to be Ruby-san.

“So, you all may be wondering why you’re here,” Dia started, “well all of you have a talent.”

Hanamaru had spoken up as well.

“And all of you, with the acceptance of Ruby-chan, are meisters, zura.”

“EEEEEEEHH???”

**CHAPTER FOUR, FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, more of the cast is being introduced! Finally, more people to write other than Dia and Maru.


	5. The New Meisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out something new about some seemingly normal objects.

Riko could not believe what she heard. Why did Kurosawa-san and Kunikida-san know about meisters?

“Dia, I know you like spitting nonsense out, but did you really have to rope Maru in on your bullshit?” Kanan asked the raven haired girl, not even bothering with honorifics.

“Kanan-san, it’s not bullshit. Hanamaru-san, when did you notice the spirit contract?” Dia replied, then asked, not bothered by Kanan not using honorifics.

“Hmm, let’s see… It was a twin spirit contract for a Weather Meister if I’m guessing correctly, zura. Around two days ago.” Hanamaru recalled, putting her powers as the Spirit Meister to work.

“Hmm...Kanan-san, have you gotten anything new in the last two days?” Dia further questioned the diver.

“Nothing much, just some pins. I even brought my cloud pin today.” Kanan answered, ready to go back to class.

“Touch the cloud pin and say something along the lines of “check the weather”, zura,” Hanamaru added onto the conversation.

“Ugh, fine,” Kanan huffed again and touched the pin, “Check the weather!”

The pin shined and changed from a normal white cloud to a cloud with a sun behind it.

“So it is a meister item…” Dia mumbled, surprised at the sudden change.

As suddenly as it changed, two spirits that looked like dolphins with wings popped out.

“Meister Kanan! Is there a problem?”

“Meister! Has a problem arisen?”

The two spirits questioned their meister due to the sudden change.

“Ah! Jojo, Jouta! There aren't any problems at all!”

“You’ve already named them, zura! How can you deny being a meister?” Hanamaru yelled at Kanan, confused as to why she would lie.

“Well I thought they were just ghost friends!” 

“Blu! Come explain that you guys aren’t just ghost friends!”

“Okay, Hana-chan!” the little blue ghost came out from Hanamaru’s disguised meister weapon, a bookmark, and floated over to her meister.

“Us spirits are here to help our meister no matter what. While it is nice to become friends with your spirits, a contract is more than enough for the spirit to follow your orders.” Blu explained, everyone else getting all the more confused.

“So, do we just have to track down our meister item thingy?” Chika asked, unsure as to what her meister item could be.

“Yes, but I recommend you ask Hanamaru-san as to what it could be. She’s pretty good at tracking down spirits due to her meisterhood.” Dia responded quickly.

“Okay! Hanamaru-san, what could my meister thingy be?” Chika asked, almost pouncing on the poor girl.

“U-uhm, let’s see…” the younger girl was mumbling to herself a whole bunch before talking back to Chika, “It might be a clip, do you have any clips at hand, zura?” Hanamaru asked the mikan loving second-year.

“Hmm, it’s probably one of my binder clips! But to be safe, let’s try my hair clip!” Chika responded excitedly, taking off her hair clip.

She tapped it once, and said something random about mikans.

“Hm, didn’t seem to wor-”

As soon as Chika tried to talk, the hair clip glowed a fiery orange, and a phoenix-looking spirit appeared from glowing flames. 

“Meister, it seems you have finally awoken to the meisterhood.” the spirit spoke.

“U-Uh, which one?” Chika asked, a bit intimidated by the spirit.

“You are the new Phoenix Meister.” the spirit answered Chika’s question.

“Cool! Do I have to name you?”

“Yes you do.”

“Hmm, what about Ikki?”

“Ikki it is.”

As Chika happily bounced around her new spirit, Riko decided to let Fortissimo out.

“Fortissimo! Come on out!” Riko called out, silencing the current conversations.

“Yes, my meister? What is the problem?” Fortissimo asked.

“Fortissimo? That’s a long and hard name to remember. I’ll just call you Edith, like earth!” Blu called out, completely ignoring the other spirit asking her meister a question.

“Uhm, okay? It fits me a lot better than Fortissimo anyways.”

“Uh, I have a confession to make…” You spoke up amidst all the conversations.

“Speak.” Dia instructed.

“So...my dad was a meister before, and he gave me his weapon in the form of a sailor’s cap but I don’t have it with me.”

“7 Seas?” Dia asked.

“Yeah, I’m the 7 Seas Meister in training. My spirit is named Kraken, they like fish.” You responded quietly.

“And what about you, Tsushima-san?” Dia asked the other first-year in the room, who was trying to sneak away.

“N-None of your business, mortal! The great Yohane answers to no one!” she yelled, still trying to leave.

“Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru called out to her fellow classmate, “just show us and you can leave.”

“Fine! Lucifer, let’s go!”

“Yohane-san, what is the problem?” a spirit the size of Blu appeared, but he was not a ghost, he was a small demon.

“Nothing. These mortals just wanted me to prove that I was the Hell Meister.” Yoshiko said angrily.

“Can I go now?”

“Fine, this concludes our first meister meeting.” Dia called out to the others, unlocking the door and letting everyone go to class, handing them late slips as they walked out the door.

But before the younger Kurosawa could leave, Dia stopped her.

“E-Eh, Sis?”

“Ruby, I called you here so you would know who to run to when you’re in danger.”

“Sis, I’m 15, I know what I’m doing.”

“Ruby, neo-demons are dangerous monsters. I don’t need my only little sister to die at the hands of one.”

“Sis, I know. Can I please get to class now?”

“Hmmf, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dia hands Ruby her late slip, bidding her little sister farewell.

**________* * *________**

“How much  **longer** until we land?”

“Just a bit longer, ma’am.”

“Fredrick, are you  **excited** ?”

A bear growls happily in response.

“So, it’s been two years.”

**________* * *________**

“Gate.”

“Yes, my meister?”

“Can I really just talk to Maru-chan whenever I want?”

“Yes you can, she was the one who you decided to resonate with the best.”

“So I just manifest to her what I want to say?”

“Yes.”

Dia thinks very hard.

_ Hanamaru-san, are you up? _

**CHAPTER FIVE, FIN**


	6. Wandering Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering around alone didn’t seem to be a good idea after all.

Hanamaru was finally going to get some well deserved rest when she suddenly heard Dia’s voice.

_ Hanamaru-san, are you up? _

“E-EH?” it took Hanamaru by surprise, and Blu summoned herself up immediately to the young meister’s aid.

“Hana-chan, what’s wrong?” the small spirit asked.

“I was about to fall asleep, but then I heard Dia-san’s voice, zura!” Hanamaru whisper-shouted, not wanting to wake her family.

“Ah! That means she’s learned to telepath!”

“...What?”

“If two meisters’ bonds are strong enough, they can telepathically communicate without the need of a spirit’s help!” Blu happily taught Hanamaru about a meister’s bond resonance.

**________* * *________**

“Do you even think the young meister is up, Dia?” Gate asked the older girl, wondering why she was still up waiting.

“Maybe, it’s just taking her a bit to learn, that’s all.”

**________* * *________**

“That makes no sense, but how do I reply?”

“Well, uhm, it’s like thinking to yourself! Well, except you’re trying to put those thoughts into the other person’s head.”

“Okay, even if I still don’t understand, I’ll try, zura!”

_ Burger. _

“Did I do it?”

“I think so!”

**________* * *________**

“Gate, what do you think she meant by burger?”

“No clue, my meister.”

**________* * *________**

_ Hanamaru-san, what do you mean by burger? _

_ O-Oh shoot! Wrong thought… sorry Dia-san… _

_ No worries, Hanamaru-san. _

_ So what did you need, zura? _

_ Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. _

_ Well I’m kinda sleepy, so goodnight. _

_ A-Ah, goodnight, Hanamaru-san. _

_ Night. _

**________* * *________**

As Dia got ready for sleep, she heard something hit the ground outside of her room.

“Gate, be on standby.”

“Yes, my meister.”

As she carefully walked out into the dark hall, she saw that Ruby still had the light in her room on. Dia quietly walked over to Ruby’s room, knocking on the door and letting herself in.

“Ruby, did you fall asleep with your light on again?” Dia questioned while walking in.

“A-Ah! Sis what are you doing up this late?” the younger Kurosawa asked, startled by her sister suddenly coming into her room.

“Ruby, you’re making a ruckus. I was trying to fall asleep when you dropped something.”

“O-Oh... sorry.”

“Goodnight. Go to bed.” Dia called out to Ruby as she left the room.

Ruby simply picked up her fallen desk light and turned out the lights once more, letting out angry mumbles and curses towards her sister. While she does love her sister, she was tired of her policing everything she did, after all, Ruby was always allowed to go and explore with Kanan, but she could never go alone for Dia always had a fear that a neo-demon could end Ruby’s life at the drop of a hat.

“As if a neo-demon would even attack me, I’m just a normal girl, not one of those meister people.”

Ruby picked up her pencil and continued to draw out her design for what she thought would be an ideal meister outfit. Several designs were always thrown away around this time of night, as Ruby wanted the perfect outfit. From what she would always overhear from her mom talking to Dia, a meister’s outfit must be practical for all climates, and also not be an abomination to look at. Ruby understood the first part, but the second part? It would slip her mind sometimes and that’s when she throws designs away. She always wanted to see what the whole “meister” thing was, so she figured she would design her own outfit, which was not going well.

“Why was Sis born with special powers and I wasn’t? It’s unfair. I want to go out alone and do things. Kanan may take me places, but she still keeps me away from places that are ‘too dangerous’. I’m tough enough! I don’t want to be cooped up forever.” Ruby felt something running down her face. 

_ Great, now I’m crying again.  _

One thing could only run through Ruby’s head as she turnt off the lamp and headed to bed.

_ I hate you, Dia. _

  
  


**________* * *________**

Another day, another morning of waking up and heading off to school. While Ruby didn’t like getting up early, she wanted to get up earlier than Dia so she could run out and explore. As she got up, she read the time on her clock. 

_ 5:30, great. That’s enough time to go exploring and get to school before Sis. _

As Ruby quickly and quietly got ready, she could feel her heart start to race. This was the first time she was defying her sister! She made sure to quietly go out, and she carefully closed the front door before running off.

_ It feels so good to be free! Now where should I go? _

Ruby headed off in a direction towards some woods, a place she never got to explore even with Kanan, who said it was ‘too dangerous’.

_ This isn’t too bad. What was Sis even worrying about? _

Ruby crept further, now entering the woods. Inside, Ruby could hear birds chirping and animals running around. Ruby thought they were just running around for the fun of it, but she was terribly, terribly wrong.

A neo-demon was eating a deer right in the clearing, and it just spotted it’s next meal.

It turned it’s blood-covered face over to Ruby, it’s large, curled horns casting a shadow over where she stood. Ruby wanted to run, but she just stood right there in shock. The neo-demon stood up, and was ready to kill Ruby.

“S-S-SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!” was all Ruby could yell before she started running for dear life.

**________* * *________**

“Meister! My Meister! Wake up!”

“Ugh...5 more minutes….”

“There’s a neo-demon on the loose!”

“Hmm-WHAT?!”

Dia got up as fast as she could and grabbed her scythe, which was currently disguised as a pen.

“Scythe, out!” Dia called out, the weapon suddenly transforming in her hand. In a hurry she could only yell, “Heaven’s Gate, we have a neo-demon on our hands!” as she transformed into the Heaven’s Meister.

She could only hope that the people of Uchiura hadn’t encountered the terrifying monster.

**CHAPTER SIX, FIN**


	7. I’ll be my own Meister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia found the neo-demon and the human, but this human was someone she knew.

Dia set off running as fast as she could. 

_ If that neo-demon gets to the town, who knows what will happen? _

As Dia kept running, Gate gave her a piece of critical information.

“My meister, I may not be able to sense spirits as easily as the Spirit Meister, but I know a human soul when I sense one.”

“What do you mean!?”

“A human is running away from that neo-demon we’re chasing.”

“Where are they!?” Dia could only ask in a panic, a human dying at the hands of a neo-demon was the last thing she wanted to happen.

“Near that wooded area!” Gate responded, pointing out to the closest wooded area.

“Let’s go!”

Dia was now running even faster, she could not let that human die.

  
  


**________* * *________**

Hanamaru had gotten up early to help Dia with some student council work but only arrived at an empty council room. Well, not that empty. In Dia’s place, a blonde girl was sipping some tea from a fancy tea cup.

“ **Oh?** I could’ve sworn that she was still the council president?” the blonde questioned, eyeing Hanamaru.

“Ah, uhm…”

“No  **matter!** I will simply  **work** with you from now on!”

“If you’re asking about Dia-cha- I mean, Dia-san, she’s not here yet, zur- uhm… Dia-san’s not here yet.” Hanamaru told the blonde, having to catch herself multiple times.

“Ah! So  **she is** still the council president!  **Sorry** for scaring you!”

  
  


“N-No problem!”

“By the  **way** , I’m Mari Ohara! But you,  **pretty bomber head** , can call me Mari!”

“Uh…”

“Do not  **mind** .”

_ Hana-chan! I feel a spirit’s presence! _

Hanamaru almost responded out loud, but remembered that Blu can hear her if she lets her tune into her thoughts.

_ And what do you want me to do, zura? _

_ Ask this woman if she has a spirit, duh! _

_ Do you want me to embarrass myself? What if she doesn’t? _

_ Yes. _

_ Ugh, fine, zura. _

Hanamaru collected her thoughts, and asked Mari the question.

“Mari-san, do you have a spirit following you?”

“ **What.** Are you a  **meister** ?”

“Well...yeah.”

“Haha!  **I am a meister** too! I bet you’re a little  **Spirit** Meister!”

“Uhm.. I’ll ignore that ‘little.’ But yes, I am the Spirit Meister, zura-”

“ **Cute!** ”

“Anyways! Where’s your spirit?”

“Right here! Oh Frederick my boy!”

A bear spirit appears behind Hanamaru and roars.

Hanamaru yells, “A b-b-bear, zura!?”

“ **Yes.** ”

As Hanamaru was about to speak again, a sudden desperate voice yelled in her head.

_ Hanamaru-san! There’s a neo-demon in the woods! And it’s chasing a human! _

_ What!? I’m on my way! _

_ Bring the other meisters! I don’t want to die today! _

_ Ok! _

“Mari-san, I know I just met you, but I need you to come with me, zura!” Hanamaru expressed with a sense of urgency.

“O-oh! Okay!”

“We have to get the rest of the meisters together!”

Mari and Hanamaru departed from the council room and went to search for the rest of the meisters amidst the rest of the students.

**________* * *________**

Ruby felt herself losing stamina, but she kept running. 

_ I don’t want to die. I DON’T WANT TO DIE! _

She caught a glimpse of a star twinkling, moving just as fast as her. As suddenly as she spotted it, she tripped over a rock, losing all momentum she had.

“Starlight Swing!”

The neo-demon yelled out in pain as a scythe made contact with its tail, cutting it off and sending dark blood spurting everywhere. The neo-demon tried to swipe at Dia’s legs, but she swiftly dodged it and landed another hit on the monstrosity, this time slicing off its hand with a audible bone snapping and the neo-demon letting out a blood-curdling scream as Dia took advantage of its pain and finished it off for good, slitting its throat open and piercing it in the heart to make sure it was done.

**________* * *________**

Hanamaru and the rest of the meisters had just gotten to the woods when they all witnessed Dia piercing the neo-demon’s heart, sending dark blood everywhere and covering Dia in the blood.

“O-Oh! Dia-san!” Hanamaru was walking up to Dia when she stopped dead in her tracks.

The human wasn’t any other human.

It was Ruby.

“Ruby.” Dia walked over to her little sister, her patience running thin.

“S-Sis! I-I can explain!”

“No you can’t.”

“Sis I just wanted to explore!”

“There’s a reason why I told you to never go anywhere by yourself.”

“No one ever wants to go anywhere with me anymore Sis!”

“FOR GOOD REASON!” Dia suddenly started yelling, “WHAT WOULD’VE HAPPENED IF I COULDN’T GET HERE IN TIME!?”

“U-Uh…”

“You would’ve died, Ruby.” Dia stated in a lower voice.

“I-”

“That neo-demon would’ve killed you Ruby. And there would be no way for you to come back.”

“Sis I-”

“I’m speaking, Ruby.”

“...”

The meisters could only watch in silence.

“I told you not to go alone because of things like this and you dared to defy the one rule I gave you!?”

“I hate you.”

Ruby stood up, and picked up the rock she tripped over.

“I hate you, so so much.”

She prepared to throw the rock, but it had other things in mind, and transformed into a mask.

_ Let the hate fuel you. _

_ Those meisters want to keep you like a little caged bird to lure neo-demons out. _

Ruby looked up at her sister, locking eyes.

_ She’s no sister to you, Ruby, she’s a monster. _

Ruby took a deep breath.

_ Lose yourself to the world of the forgotten. _

**“I’m tired of you Dia. I’ll be my own meister.”**

Ruby put on the mask and transformed.

“You were a fool for believing in me.” Ruby muttered as she stretched out her hand.

A neo-demon came forth from Ruby’s outstretched hand, flying towards Dia.

“Gate-”

The neo-demon and Ruby disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, not leaving a trace.

“Ruby! Where are you! Stop hiding!” Dia yelled out, looking all around for the redhead.

“Dia-san, that’s not any old neo-demon, zura.”

“That’s a contracted neo-demon set out to kill us.”

**CHAPTER SEVEN, FIN**

**Birth of the New Meisters, arc finished.**

**The Forgotten Ninth, arc start.**

  
  



	8. A Forgotten Error

A neo-demon cannot be contracted. There’s no possible way! Can we even trust each other anymore?

Mari was the first to speak up after the incident, “Dia, is that really how you treat Ruby nowadays?”

Dia thought she was hearing things, but when she turned around, Mari really was there.

“Mari-san, you don’t know anything. What are you even doing here?”

“Dia, I’m back because I felt something dragging me back. I felt it all the way from America.”

“So you bail on us and come back, for what?” Dia was already tired again, wanting to get home and shower before the blood dryed.

“Dia, I have a confession.”

“What? That ‘tee hee! Dia, I’m a Meister and I don’t even care about the responsibilities! Ha ha!’ Because guess what Mari-san, If you were chosen for this, you’re going to have to drop that mentality.”

“O-Oh…”

“Dia-san, I know we’re all stressed, but you’re being really mean, zura!”

“None of you understand! Gate, let’s go! We have a traitor to catch.”

“Yes, my meister.”

“Dia-san!”

“Hanamaru-san, please stay with the others.”

“Tch-”

Dia quickly got away from the other meisters, not even bothering to acknowledge their calls. She couldn't be bothered, not when there’s a traitor to catch. Even if that traitor is her own sister.

**________* * *________**

Ruby was on the run, she couldn’t afford to stop anywhere in Uchiura or Numazu without the risk of the others finding her and possibly killing her.

“Neo-demon, what is your name?”

“I do not have a name.”

“I’ll give you a name then! No one deserves to live without a name!”

“As you wish.”

“Hmm, I’ll name you… Error? No, it doesn’t fit…”

“It is alright, I can be nameless.”

“No it’s not alright! I’ll call you 404 then!”

“As you wish, meister.”

“M-MEISTER?”

“You are the new Forgotten Meister.”

“But I thought there were only 8 main meisters?”

“Most stories only talk about 8 meisters, but they forget the brief existence of the first and only Forgotten Meister. They were kind and noble, never losing alliance with the Heaven’s Meister. Until one day, I came up from Neo-Hell. It was a terrible place, and all my brothers and sisters constantly fought for the throne. I grew tired of it and came up to see what the humans were doing, and I saw them killing my own kind.”

“That sounds terrible.”

“It was terrible. The Forgotten Meister came upon me, and saw that I was one of the princes of Neo-Hell. They spared my life and contracted me, which was a big mistake. After a few years, 5 at most, they started corrupting. They were no longer the meister who saved me. They were a new kind of monster, vengeful and ready to kill. The Heaven’s Meister had to ultimately sacrifice the Forgotten Meisterline and kill them.”

“What about you?”

“The Heaven’s Meister trapped me within the meister’s weapon, transformed it into a rock, and put a curse on it, never to see the light of day again.”

“But why!? You didn’t do anything!”

“It was too late. The meister had corrupted the Forgotten Meisterline. Had it not been sealed away, the corruption could have spread to the other meisters.”

“Oh…” Ruby could only stand in disbelief.

“Do not worry, meister, we shall get our revenge.” 404 could only reassure Ruby that he would get revenge.

“You’re right. But can I take this mask off? I’m kinda hungry…”

“Of course you can.”

Ruby gently took off the mask, not wanting to damage it. She watched herself in the broken mirror, and what she saw after she took the mask off was insane. Right on her face were glowing pink markings above and below her eyes, and smaller pink markings in the shape of a star and moon on her cheeks.

“W-What are those!?”

“Your markings. You are a true meister now, remember?”

“A-Ah…”

**________* * *________**

Hanamaru knocked on the door of the Kurosawa manor, praying that Dia would open it.

Mrs. Kurosawa opened the door, “Ah, young Kunikida! What business do you have here?”

“Is Dia-san home, zura?”

“Why yes she is, come on in.”

Hanamaru changed her shoes for slippers, thanked Mrs. Kurosawa, and ran to Dia’s room. She didn’t bother with knocking and ran in to the older girl changing.

“D-Dia-san!” Hanamaru quickly turned around, closed the door, and covered her eyes.

“P-PIGYA!! Hanamaru-san, knock next time!!” Dia quickly covered up her exposed midriff, embarrassed.

Hanamaru opened the door, “I know, I know, zura.” she timidly walked over to Dia’s bed and sat down, still covering her eyes.

Dia finished putting her shirt on and sat down right next to Hanamaru, “So, what do you need? I’m still busy trying to track Ruby down.”

“It’s actually about that. Let’s work together, Dia-san.”

“Huh?”

“Dia-san, I can track down contracted spirits, zura. A contracted neo-demon shouldn’t be any harder.” Hanamaru spoke with confidence, holding Dia’s hand reassuringly, “We can do this.”

“You’re right,” Dia never thought about asking the other meisters for help, “we can’t do this alone, we need help.”

“E-Eh?”

“I’ll ask the other meisters for help tomorrow. Their training will also begin tomorrow.”

“Of course, of course…” Hanamaru trailed off, kind of sad that she wouldn’t get to help Dia alone.

“So will you be staying the night?”

“Uhm...sure!”

**________* * *________**

“404, when can I stop running? I’m tired…”

“Meister, you cannot rely on me alone to protect you. You must be able to protect yourself.”

“Oh.”

Ruby kept running for a while longer before finding a cave and deciding to set up camp there.

“Aw man, I’m so hungry…”

“I can get you some food. As the Forgotten Meister, you can grab any forgotten thing from around the world with my help.”

“Oh!” Ruby thinks, “I’ll have some potato fries then!”

“As you wish.”

In a blink of a second 404 came back with one of most terribly smelling things ever.

“404 THAT’S MOLDY!!”

“Ah, well you didn’t specify.”

“This is gonna be a long night. Bring back some FRESH potato fries, freshly made, right out of the fryer!”

“As you wish.”

Once again, 404 brought the food in a blink of a second. This time, It was a fresh platter of steaming hot fries.

“Thank you 404! That smells amazing!”

Ruby ate quite happily, before offering a fry to 404.

“They’re really good! Do you want one?”

“I guess I have to try it.”

Ruby tossed the fry into the neo-demon’s mouth, waiting for his response.

“I guess these are very good.”

“I know right!?”

Ruby and 404 chat away into the night, before finally calling it a night and going to bed.

**CHAPTER EIGHT, FIN**


	9. The Island Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a mission at hand, the Heaven's and Spirit meisters find a place to make a base.  
> With her life on the line, the Forgotten Meister runs.

Ruby awoke to the sound of a calming rain outside of the cave she and 404 were in. carefully getting up, the young girl gently shook 404 awake.

“404, hey 404, wake up!”

404 quickly woke up, making sure his meister was alright. When he saw that she wasn’t in danger, he calmed down.

“It’s still raining, are we really going to travel in the rain?”

“We might have to, you never know when those meisters will attack.”

“You’re right…” Ruby sighed and stood up, stretching, “but do they really chase us that much?”

“I am just going off of personal experience, meister.” 404 replied while scouting out the terrain, making sure that there were no other neo-demons around, and more importantly, no meisters around.

“Well then, are we cleared to go?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

The two fugitives ran out of the cave, not even leaving a trace.

**________* * *________**

Awaking to the sound of rain, Hanamaru quietly shifted out of Dia’s bed and made her way to the kitchen, making sure not to make a sound. She silently made a bowl of cereal, and went to grab a spoon. The spoon slipped out of the brunette’s sleepy hands, and clattered loudly against the floor. Startled, Hanamaru quickly picks up the spoon, and sits down to eat her cereal, hoping no one heard the spoon. To her dismay, the whole household was up in an instant.

“A-Ah, sorry.” Hanamaru bowed in apology, embarrassed.

“Well, at least it wasn’t a robber.” Mrs. Kurosawa quietly put away the pocket knife she took from her husband’s shirt pocket and smiled.

“Hanamaru-san, when did you...when did you get up?” Dia rubbed her eye, still half asleep.

“A few minutes ago…”

“Oh. Should we continue the search?”

“What search?” Mrs. Kurosawa eyed the two girls suspiciously.

“Uh...It’s a long story…” Dia quickly stated, wanting to change the subject.

“I can listen all day if I have to.”   
  
“Oh.” Dia sighed, “So Ruby found a meister weapon…”

**________* * *________**

“RUBY IS CORRUPTED!?” Mrs. Kurosawa could only exclaim in terror, how could her youngest daughter find a meisterline long forgotten in the Kurosawa legends, and contract a neo-demon at that!?   
  
“She ran away too!” Blu exclaimed, “Hana-chan and Dying Dia here are trying to organize search parties for her so they can uncorrupt her! And if they can’t...then Ruby’s gonna kick the bucket…” Blu ended in a somber tone.

“Blu is absolutely right, zura. If anything goes wrong, then it’s the end for Ruby.”

“Mother, you understand how serious this is?” Dia questioned her mother, who was sitting down, head in her hands.   
  
“Yes I do,” Mrs. Kurosawa looked up to her eldest daughter, “I think it’s time you young meisters learned of the base.”

“The base, zura?”

“It’s still pretty new as us old meisters had built it 3 years before we went into hiding. Come with me.”

**________* * *________**

“404, where are we running off to this time?” ruby asked, turning over to her partner in crime.

“No idea, meister, but we must run.”

“Alright, but when can we take a food break?”

“Whenever you need to.”   
  
“Well, can we take one right now? I’m starving!”

“Yes we can. What do you crave?”

“Hmm… Anything will be fine!”   
  
“Alright, wait here.” 404 then disappeared, leaving Ruby on her own in the rain.   
  
_ I sure do wish that I had an umbrella right now, the rain’s starting to come down harder. _

404 came back a minute later, cheesy fries and an umbrella in his claws.

“An umbrella! Thanks 404!” Ruby took the object from 404’s claws and opened it, “Now I won’t get too wet!”

“You mentioned that these were your favorites, so I got them, but with this strange topping.” 404 held out his other hand, where there was a nice, warm plate with cheesy fries on it.   
  


“Aww, you remembered!” Ruby happily took a fry and blew on it, “open wide, 404!”

The neo-demon opened up wide enough so that Ruby could toss the fry in his mouth.

“Do you like it? It has cheese this time!” Ruby excitedly asked 404.

“Yes I do, it’s very delicious!” 404 then gently patted Ruby on her head, “You sure have weird, but delicious tastes, Ruby.”

Ruby giggled, “D-Do I? Well, it doesn’t matter!”   
  
“You’re right, it doesn’t matter. Shall we keep moving on? I’ll carry you while you eat.”   
  
“Ok!”   
  
Ruby quickly hopped onto 404’s back, making sure the fries never fell as 404 blasted off in an unknown direction.

**________* * *________**

Mrs. Kurosawa led Dia and Hanamaru towards an island, big enough for a few people to live on, but too small to be on the map as such.   
  
“Mother, why did you take us here?” Dia questioned, wondering where the base her mother talked about was.

“The base is on that island.” Mrs. Kurosawa pointed over to the island, where in between all of the trees you could see a roof.

“But why is the base on an island, zura?”

“We wanted to stay pretty far away from the citizens of Uchiura, and this island was perfect. Come, let me take you over to the base now.”

Mrs. Kurosawa led the young meisters towards a row boat that was tied up to a dock. Ushering them to get on, she then got on herself and untied the boat, picking up the oars and rowing towards the island. Once they got to the island, Mrs. Kurosawa docked the boat and continued leading them to the base.

  
  


In the clearing, a grand mansion was seen. Despite not having been used in ages, it still looked very clean.   
  
“Dia, here’s the keys. This mansion is now your new base.” Mrs. Kurosawa said as she handed Dia the keys, “I’ll be off now, take care.” Mrs. Kurosawa then took off on her spirit, quickly getting off the island.   
  
“Do I open the door?”

  
“How else would we get in, zura?”  
  
“Oh.” Dia quickly turned over to the locked doors and put the keys in. One turn later and the grand mansion’s doors opened.  
  
Once inside, Dia turned on the lights.  
  
“It’s a bit dusty in here, but I think we can manage. What do you think, Hanamaru-san?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, it’s a great base, zura!” Hanamaru answered, trying to ignore her racing heart.  
  
“Well then, call the other meisters. We have plans to make.”  
  
 _Ruby, We’ll definitely save you._ _  
_ __  
 **CHAPTER NINE, FIN**


	10. An Important Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meisters devise a plan to save Ruby.

_ Hanamaru Kunikida added Yoshiko Tsushima, Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, Dia Kurosawa, Kanan Matsuura, and Mari Ohara to a group chat _ _   
  
_

_ Hanamaru Kunikida named the chat “Meisters of the new world” _ _   
  
_

**_Yoshiko Tsushima:_ ** _ This chat is stupid _

**_Hanamaru Kunikida:_ ** _ Shut the fuck up zura. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Mari Ohara:_ ** _ Lmao _ _   
  
_

**_Dia Kurosawa:_ ** _ This is not the chat to joke around in. Although I am quite surprised that Hanamaru-san can even use a phone correctly. Last time when she was at my place I had to teach her. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Hanamaru Kunikida:_ ** _ :( _ _   
  
_

**_Chika Takami:_ ** _ So when can we change our names? _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Dia Kurosawa:_ ** _ No. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Chika Takami:_ ** _ :( _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Chika Takami:_ ** _ Anyways! What’s the news, leader-roo? _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Dia Kurosawa:_ ** _ First, do not call me that. Second, I need all of you to show up to the dock that always had a rowboat tied to it, the one near Kanan’s house. I know Kanan’s with most of you, so it should be pretty easy to get here. Once you’re there, go to the island that’s uninhabited. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_You Watanabe:_ ** _ Actually, she’s with all of us. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Dia Kurosawa:_ ** _ Good, then get there quickly. _

**________* * *________**

As Kanan led the rest of the meisters to the dock, she couldn’t help but worry about Ruby. To Kanan, Ruby was someone she vowed to protect when Dia started intensely studying and training for the meisterhood at 10, 5 years after she began the training as a whole. Ruby was always shy, timid, and a crybaby, there was no possible way she could’ve even contracted a neo-demon and tried to attack Dia. That wasn’t who Ruby was. Ruby was a girl who loved her sister, and would always try to follow what rules Dia made, even if she didn’t like them. But then again, that’s simply what Kanan thought, she could always be wrong. 

“Alright, here’s the dock! I’ll go get us a boat.” Kanan exclaimed, then ran off.

“ **Jeez** , does she have to run everywhere?” Mari questioned as Kanan ran off.

“I guess so!” Chika answered Mari’s question enthusiastically.

A couple of minutes later, Kanan came back with the boat.   
  
“Come on guys, get in!” Kanan called out as the boat came to a stop.

After everyone had piled in, the engine roared to life as Kanan started driving the boat towards the island. Water splashed everywhere as the boat sped through, cutting through the sea as easily as cutting into a slice of cake. As quickly as the boat cut through the water, it crawled to a halt once it got close enough to the island. Kanan quickly powered the boat off and jumped onto the sand, motioning for everyone else to do the same.   
  
“Should we text Dia to let her know that we’re here?” Riko piped up, startling the older girl.   
  
“O-Oh, yeah.” Kanan quickly regained her composure, trying to hide the fact that she was spacing out.

**________* * *________**

**Kanan Matsuura:** Yo Dia we’re here. Where are you?   
  
**Dia Kurosawa:** I’ll be right over. Stay there.   
  
**Kanan Matsuura:** k

**________* * *________**

“Hanamaru-san, Kanan-san and the others are here. I’ll be right back.”   
  
“Okay, Dia...san!” Hanamaru had to suppress the urge to call her Dia-chan, while they may be friends, they were not close enough to refer to each other as such.   
  
As Dia walked towards the beach, she could only sigh out in frustration. She wasn’t planning to be the one in charge of organizing search teams, nor was she planning on being so close to her crush.

_ Goddamnit, I really am useless. _

“There you are Dia!” Kanan ran up to Dia and smacked her on the back, surprising her.

“Pigyah! Kanan-san, what have I told you about doing that!?” Dia yelled out, embarrassed.

“Pfft, you’re turning red.” Kanan could care less about embarrassing Dia.

“So, what did you want us  **here** for?”

“Follow me.” Dia then started walking back towards the mansion, occasionally looking back to make sure the others were still following her.

**________* * *________**

“Woah...this place is huge!” Chika shouted in excitement, then started running around, checking out every room of the mansion.

“Chika-chan, come back!” You followed after her, trying to stop the excited mikan-lover from wrecking the place.

“Aww, all right.” Chika walked back with You over to the table in the common room, where all of the meisters were sitting and conversing amongst themselves.

“Alright everyone, hurry up and get settled. We have a lot to talk about.” Dia then stood up, getting all of the meisters’ attention.

“What’s  **wrong** , Dia?” 

“I am going to be assigning everyone to teams.”   
  


“Huh? Why?” Kanan questioned, now giving her full attention.

“We have to find Ruby. If she stays corrupted for a long time…” Dia suddenly stopped, she couldn’t get the words out once it dawned on her how truly grave the situation was.

“What will happen to Ruby?” Kanan stood up, eyeing Dia.

“She will...she’ll....”

“She will have to be killed, zura.”

“WHAT!?”

“So what are the teams?” Riko quickly asked, trying to end the tension.

Dia cleared her throat, “So, Riko-san, Yoshiko-san, Mari-san, you three will be on a scouting team in wooded areas.”

“Alright. And it’s Yohane!”

“ **Okidoki!** ”

“A-Ah...alright…”

“You-san, Chika-san, Kanan-san, you three will be scouting out the cities.”

“Alrighty!”

“Aye aye!”

“‘Kay.”

“H-Hanamaru-san and I will be scouting out everywhere else. You’re dismissed.”

All the meisters got into their respective teams and headed off, all focused on finding Ruby.

**________* * *________**

Riko regretted not trying to get on Dia’s team.

“Yohane, show me your spirit!” Mari yelled out, Frederick roaring right behind her.

“Lucifer, descend!” Yohane yelled back, Lucifer coming out from behind her, going over to arm wrestle with Frederick.

“Good grief, Mistress Riko, would you like me to calm them down?” Edith, formally known as Fortissimo, asked the poor Earth Meister.

“Yes please, I am so ready to just dig a hole and die.” Riko sighed, feeling a light blush form on her cheeks, while Mari and Yoshiko were annoying, it was also kind of cute.

“Little demon Riri! How do your powers work?” Yoshiko ran up to Riko while Edith was attempting to calm down the other two spirits.

“I don’t know, maybe by singing?”

“Try singing that one song from the Lorax!” Yoshiko said, thinking that it wouldn’t work.

“Fine,” Riko sighed, then took a breath, “How ba-a-a-ad can I be-”

In the distance, a tree’s limb grew its way over to Riko.

“WHAT!? IT ACTUALLY WORKED!?” Yoshiko yelled out in surprise.

“AWW MAN, DON’T TELL ME I HAVE TO SING LORAX MUSIC!!” Riko could not believe her terrible luck.

“Heya girls! We should get  **going** ! Frederick has reported a forest with a cave near us!”

“Alright!”

“Should we get a team name?” Riko asked, grouping up with Yoshiko and Mari.

“How about… **Guilty Kiss** ?” Mari suggested.

“ **Guilty Kiss** ...I like that one!” Yoshiko exclaimed.

“ **Guilty Kiss** it is, I guess. Let’s go!” Riko dashed off, taking the lead of the newly named team.

**CHAPTER TEN, FIN**


End file.
